The Smiling Kenshi
by Hobie
Summary: Rushuna and Yajiro finally let nature take it's course.


Mikan Kurenai stared out at the steady snowfall from inside her comfy room at Toukarou. Although she had decided to go on the road with Rushuna Tendou, Touka had kept the orphaned girl's quarters private. Everything, from the stuffed animals, dolls, and knickknacks remained intact and arranged as it always had been. After months on a mission, it felt great to be back "home" and able to sleep in her own bed. Moreover, she was overjoyed that Touka's heart condition had improved.

The balloonist was looking forward to opening gifts in the morning. She had gotten her loved ones and friends all sorts of tiny gifts while on the road. As for a certain pervert swordsman, she decided to give him his Christmas gift a little early.

Going down the hall to the VIP guest area, she located the posh suite where Yajiro Kojima was holed up. After knocking politely, she entered the spacious room.

The spiky haired teen sat at a table, gleefully digging into a plate of linguini with littleneck clams and sauce.

"Hey Yajiro," the youngster neared him.

"Yeah?" he eyed her warily. Mikan was like a little sister to him by now. A bit bratty at times, she had eventually grown on him.

"This is for you," she handed him an item.

When he saw what it was, his eyes widened.

Her cheeks flushed slightly. "I thought you'd want something like this."

The coupon for a couple nights of "pure ecstasy", all expenses paid awaited him.

"Er, thanks a lot," he grinned lecherously.

"Don't mention it," she muttered, then left the room, a tad embarrassed.

The young kenshi stared at the coupon, remembering the last time he had visited this place. Upon arrival, he had been treated to a smorgasbord of culinary delights. Several girls had propositioned him, but the attack by Ganzo had postponed his first experience at a brothel. Even after everything had settled down, he decided to not fool around, causing the girls and Touka to wonder which side he played on. Few warm blooded men could resist those beautiful, nubile working girls' charms. It bothered him for days afterwards, although he never cared to admit it.

Rushuna sat in Touka's penthouse suite, all dolled up in a lovely red and white kimono. She rarely had the chance to dress "all girly" and relished it whenever those rare opportunities arose.

"Some oysters?" the older madam offered the Grenadier.

"Sure," she smiled broadly. "I'd love to try them. Ever since Port Abello a few months back, I've acquired a taste for seafood!"

"I've had the chef prepare plenty," Touka grinned. "Crab legs, scallops, delectable lobster tails."

The two women dug into the repast with much enthusiasm.

"So, how was your bath?" the former Juttensen asked.

"I took a quick shower upon arrival," the senshi told her. "I want to surprise Yatchan later on and share one of those invigorating medicated ones with him."

"Do tell?" the other smirked. "Have you two grown closer as a couple?"

"Our relationship has progressed a great deal," she remarked, blushing.

"That's good," the madam nodded. "Even when I was a Juttensen, I still made time to enjoy the company of a man from time to time."

"You did?" the blonde giggled.

"Yes. Why do you think I ended up building this place?" the raven haired woman chuckled.

Yajiro paced in his quarters, staring at the chit Mikan had given to him. He wondered if she was testing him. The girl liked to get a rise out of him on many occasions. But he knew that if he took her up on this offer, he might not hear the end of it. Moreover, the girl might gossip to her co-workers on the bedroom prowess of "The Tiger of the Rear Guard". He was a private person, who wanted certain aspects of his life to remain private. When he and Fuuka had begun their relationship, none of their comrades had known.

But why should he feel awkward about taking Mikan up on Touka's hospitality? Even Tenshi herself endorsed those actions.

_Rushuna. _She was the only complication. He had admitted feelings for her, unaware that she had overheard. When faced with that, he had downplayed it all, making a huge mess.

Deciding to have at least a pretty girl for company, he pressed a button that would summon someone to his room. It didn't matter who, they were all quite attractive. It saved him the embarrassment of going down into the lobby for a lineup. After all, he only wanted conversation.

Touka saw a light on her switchboard. Her jaw dropped when she saw which room was requesting one of her girls.

_Yajiro. _

"Well, he is normal after all," she mused.

Going back into the dining room, she wiped off a sadistic grin that had come to her face.

"I think you should go spend some time with Yajiro," she advised Rushuna. "Several of my girls are clamoring to give him a Christmas present he'll never forget."

"Really?" the Smiling Senshi frowned. Her jealousy was quite apparent.

"Go to him, dear. But have a little fun," the madam proposed.

"How?" Rushuna wondered.

A devilish smile returned to the other's face.


End file.
